Becky Thinks Dolph Cheated
by domenickbar
Summary: In this emotional story, Becky thinks Dolph cheated. But has he?


Becky Thinks Dolph Cheated

Becky and Dolph had just gotten home from a WWE live event a few hours ago. They lived together happily. The couple sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Dolph, I'm gonna drive to the store and get some soda and chips. I'll be right back, I love you."

Dolph looked at Becky. "I love you too, Becky. Hurry back." She got up and left. Dolph decided to go their room and find a good movie to watch when Becky gets back from the store. He walked into their room and opened the closet. In the corner was a big box of movies.

Dolph looked through the box, hoping to find a really good movie. After 3 minutes, he found a scary zombie movie. "This looks good." Dolph got up and went back to the living room. He put the movie in, and turned the TV to the DVD player screen. He skipped all the trailers, and the main menu appeared on the TV.

Dolph coughed, unknowingly causing him to accidentally press the play button. He tossed the remote onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. He then poured himself a small cup of milk. Since the volume on the TV was really low, Dolph did not hear the sounds from the TV. So, he didn't realize that the movie had started.

After Dolph drank the cup of milk, he walked into the living room. He realized that the movie was playing. "Oops, better hurry up and pause the movie. Good thing it's only the opening credits." Dolph grabbed the remote and pressed the pause button.

But, the movie was still playing. He pressed the pause button a few more times before realizing that the batteries must have stopped working. He pressed the rewind button just to be sure. Again, nothing happened.

Dolph found an unopened pack of batteries in his drawer right next to the couple's bed. He replaced the old batteries with the new ones. Dolph pressed pause on the remote, and the movie paused immediately. He smiled. "I'm sure these new batteries will last a long time before they stop working."

Dolph pressed play, and the movie started playing. He wanted to watch a little bit of the movie, and then when Becky gets home, he'd restart the movie. He smiled when he noticed that the scene playing was a sex scene. Dolph laughed. "This is awesome." He set the remote down next to him.

Becky parked her car into the driveway. She grabbed the bags of groceries and got out of the car. She closed the door and pressed the lock button on her car key. She walked up the house. Becky opened the door and walked into the kitchen. She set the bags of groceries down on the kitchen table. "That was quicker than I thought it was gonna be." She was about to walk into the living room, but she heard something terrible.

Becky was heartbroken. She heard a woman moaning loudly. She also heard another voice. The voice of a man. And it sounded very similar to Dolph's voice. Becky heard the voice say, "Babe, you're amazing. I love you so much."

Then, she heard the female voice say, "Thanks baby, I love you too." Becky was speechless. She started to cry heavily. She thought that Dolph was cheating on her! Becky cried loudly, and she was angry that she couldn't control that.

Dolph heard a strange sound coming from the kitchen. He paused the movie and got up. He walked into the kitchen and saw Becky crying hard. Dolph walked up to her. "Babe! What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?!"

Becky pushed him away. "Get away from me Dolph, I heard you having sex in the living room! I can't believe you're CHEATING on me! I hate you! Get out of my house! Please leave!" Dolph laughed, as he realized that she heard the sex scene from the movie.

"Becky, what you heard is from the movie I was watching. Look for yourself. You know I would never cheat on you. Babe, I love you." Becky stopped crying. She wiped her tears and walked into the living room. She saw the movie on the screen, with the word "Paused" in bold in the top left corner of the TV.

Becky felt embarrassed. "Oh. I'm sorry Dolph, I'm so stupid for thinking that you cheated on me." Dolph hugged her. "You're not stupid. I shouldn't have been watching the movie. I should have waited for you to get home. I love you, babe."

She blushed and kissed Dolph on the cheek. "I love you too, handsome boy." They spent the rest of the night eating chips, drinking soda, and watching movies.


End file.
